Episode 3403 (20th July 2007)
Plot Phil is stunned to see the blood on Ben’s shirt. An anxious Stella steps in, but Ben hysterically pleads for his life and falls to the floor. Phil hurries away with Ben cradled in his arms to examine his cuts and bruises. Stella is quick to answer Phil’s inquires and blames Ian for Ben’s injuries. However, Phil realises that her lies don’t match up and that she is the abuser. Jase tries to get to know his distant son. He discovers that Jay has both kidnapped Wellard and been the subject behind racial abuse towards Yolande. He forces him to set Wellard free, who is united with Gus, and to make an apology to Yolande. Stella realises that the game is up and makes a daring escape from the countryside manor. Phil’s distraught and Peggy orders him to make Stella pay. Stella flees in the wedding car, and Phil isn’t far behind her. Stella makes it back to The Vic, where she pours orange juice over Ben’s bed and rips up a photo of him and Phil, taking only Ben’s half with her. Phil tears around the Square in search for her. Ian helps Stella flee, unaware of what has happened. Phil swears revenge. He plays mind games with Stella and manages to locate her at an abandoned factory. Believing that Phil has calmed down, she’s aghast when he tries to run her over and locks herself behind a gate. Phil quivers with rage and drives through the gate. He gives chase to Stella up onto the building’s rooftop. Stella tries explaining her side of the story, but Phil admits that he never loved her, she was just a convenience. Stella threatens to jump from the buildings edge. Phil calls her bluff and Stella mumbles her last words as she plummets to the ground below. Cast Regular cast *Stella - Sophie Thompson *Phil - Steve McFadden *Ben - Charlie Jones *Peggy - Barbara Windsor *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Bert - Dave Hill *Jay - Jamie Borthwick *Jase - Stephen Lord *Gus - Mohammed George *Mickey - Joe Swash *Patrick - Rudolph Walker *Yolande - Angela Wynter *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Shirley - Linda Henry *Max - Jake Wood *Tanya - Jo Joyner *Abi - Lorna Fitzgerald *Lauren - Madeline Duggan *Honey - Emma Barton *Garry - Ricky Groves (Uncredited) Guest cast *Aunt Sal - Anna Karen *Registrar - Dione Inman *Driver - Guy Morris Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *20 Albert Square - Living/dining room *Bridge Street Café *15a Turpin Road - Living room *Turpin Way *Walford Playground *George Street *Fanhams Hall - Wedding venue, drawing room, corridor and grounds *Access Road *Unknown derelict factory *Unknown street Notes *On-location filming for Phil and Stella's wedding venue took place at Fanhams Hall in Ware, Hertfordshire. *Shortly after broadcast, an EastEnders Revealed special was aired under the title EastEnders Vixens: The Rise and Fall of Stella on BBC Three. *A man playing pool in the drawing room of the venue is uncredited, despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Stella flees from the wedding in a panic after Ben's revelations about her abuse. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,290,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2007 episodes